Blind hole pullers are tools that are used to remove elements like bearings and bushing from inside a larger assembly by grasping an internal diameter of the element and then pulling it out. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a blind hole puller 10 generally includes a collet 12, an actuator 14, and a pulling device 16. The collet 12 is connected to one end of the adapter 14 and is inserted into an opening of an element 15 such as a bearing or bushing to be pulled. The pulling device 16, in this case a slide hammer 16, is connected to an opposite side of the adapter 14 and is operated to pull the element 15.
FIG. 2 illustrates a blind hole pulling kit 20 that includes a plurality of adapters 14a-d and a plurality of collets 12a-d along with a slide hammer pulling device 16. A collet 12 is an expandable part that generally includes a plurality of tines 18 that together form a tube 20, and a separating device 22, such as a truncated cone, that gradually forces the tines 18 apart when pushed through the tube 20. An adapter 14 is generally a threaded part that, when threaded into the collet 12, forces the separating device 22 to move along the tube 20 in order to force the tines 18 apart. This motion causes an outer diameter of the tube 20 to expand. When this expansion occurs with the collet 12 inserted into an opening of the element 15, the outer diameter of the collet grasps the interior of the element.
When the collet is expanded within the element, the pulling device 16 is affixed to an end 24 of the adapter 14 opposite the collet 12 (FIG. 1). While the pulling device 16 in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a slide hammer, other types of pulling devices are acceptable, such as bridges and the like. The pulling device 16 is then operated to generate a pulling force outwards from the hole or opening in which the element 15 is received. Because the tines 18 are grasping an interior diameter of the element to be removed, the element is pulled out from the hole or opening.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, collets 12a-d are available in a variety of sizes in order to pull holes of various dimensions, and actuators 14a-d are respectively sized to match with a corresponding collet 12a-d. In order to maintain durability and operability, the collets 12a-d and adapters 14a-d are generally machined within tight tolerances of each other. However, since each size collet 12a-d requires a correspondingly sized adapter 14a-d, the material required, machining needed, and costs for a blind hole puller kit 20 rises for each size collet 12a-d to be included in the kit 20. Additionally, the collets 12a-d and actuators 14a-d are subjected to significant wear during use, which can limit their operational lifespan.
Therefore, what is needed is a blind hole puller with reduced material and machining needs, and with an increased durability and operational lifespan